fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Clous "Let's Mosey" Strife
Cloud Strife is the main protagonist of the original Final Fantasy VII game and, despite many a fan's insistance, is not "emo." In Crisis Core, he meets Zack Fair whom he immediately forms a bond with that will last the years. Since the beginning, Cloud looked up to Zack as both a friend and mentor, soon replacing his old idol Sephiroth as his role model SOLDIER whom he wished to become. P.S. |: I am so confused by this wiki thing. So, uh. I'm gonna do whatever. Feelfreetomakeitprettierandmakemoresenseorwhatever /ramble CLOUS IS A SOLT DILIVERY BOI. Personality/Headcanon or whatever: Generally quiet and reserved, Cloud is a bit shy about opening up around people and doesn't really feel comfortable starting up a conversation. He usually allows other people to come to him if they need or want anything. After everything, Cloud still feels a little uncomfortable in his own head and if left to his own devices, will question himself and his memories, cycling through his thoughts and trying to make sense of them as well as the things around him from a silent, observatory standpoint. Ever since joining FFTumblr, however, and especially with the progression of his romantic relationship with Zack, he's become more and more open with those around him. He still struggles from time to time when it comes to speaking with newcomers and even some of the more seasoned FFTumblr vets (often unsure how to act or speak around them and generally feeling awkward). Relationships: Aside from his most obvious relationship with his husband, Zack Fair, Cloud has a few others whom he cares deeply for. First and foremost, his twin Lightning Farron. Light would be the main reason for Cloud's habitual cross-dressing, having encouraged this behavior when they were kids. However, he's grown fond of it and will not waste a single chance to wear a dress or make-up. (NOT TRUE. GO AWAY, TWIN.) Then, Aerith Gainsborough, whom he loves deeply and would do just about anything for. His two other siblings, Young Sora and older Kairi, who are a part of KHTumblr. He and Kairi often troll each other (as an expression of their sibling love, of course) and Sora will pop up now again to play with Cloud, or take sword lessons from him. Then, his two adopted children, Wendy and Denzel. He loves his kids dearly; Wendy (also from KHTumblr) is the eldest and lives on her own, soon to marry Demyx, and Denzel stays with Zack and Cloud, currently sleeping on the couch while his adopted parents look for a house. And lastly, his pets Rim, a gift from Zack, Digby, a random gift from old!Bartz, and Cookie, a wedding gift to Zack from anon!Kunsel, make up his other "children." Digby tends to be the most troublesome of all them, always managing to sneak into peoples' pockets and fluttering around causing havoc. Rim and Cookie, though hyper and energic in their own ways, tend to be a bit more obedient. Category:Cloud Strife Category:Cloud Category:FFTumblr Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Final Fantasy 7 Category:FFVII Category:FF7 Category:Characters